villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez Sr., designated Bending Unit 22 and better known as Bender, is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the sci-fi comedy television show series Futurama. He was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. He was voiced by John DiMaggio who also played Officer Ross in the episode "BB" of My Name Is Earl, but later voiced Jake in Adventure Time, Bobo Haha in Generator Rex, and Don Vito in Celeb. Personality Bender is a selfish, impatient, and insensitive robot who usually cares about no one except himself. He has been known for getting the Planet Express Crew into a lot of trouble due to his scheming and he does not have one slight grain of sympathy for anyone on Earth, except for turtles, who Bender sees things in common with them. He is also hugely foul-mouthed and argumentative, often saying a lot of bad words in public, and he can be very rude and mean to people. Bender is a proponent for Robots obtaining human rights and gets very upset when he hears Fry claiming that human life is more important than Robot life. Bender is a ignominious kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers, especially Amy, who is Bender's favorite thieving victim because she and her parents are rich. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to more serious crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside. When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat". Bender drinks heavily; technically alcohol fuels his power cells—if he was not a robot, his behavior would be classified as "alcoholic" but he needs alcohol to stay sober, and has drunk to excess and not become drunk. He also smokes and has done electricity. He also has had many romantic and sexual relations with women who are usually robots like him. But he may also have romantic feelings for women who are humans. When Bender meets Homer Simpson, he quickly becomes friends with him because of their almost identical personality. When Bender remembers that he was sent in the past to kill Homer, he is preparing to kill Homer but he refuses to do so because Homer has become his friend. Gallery Bender.png See You at the Fight!.jpg Gender Bender.jpg The Gender Bender.jpg The Gender Bender.png The Bender.jpg Bite My Shiny Metal A$$!.jpg Bite My Shiny Metal A$$!.gif Bite My Shiny Metal A!.jpg Bending Unit 22.jpg Bender Bending Rodríguez.jpg Bender Bending Rodríguez Sr..jpg Bender Rodríguez.jpg Bender.jpg Bender In Amy's Body.jpg|Bender in Amy's body in the episode "The Prisoner Of Benda". Bender-Homer.png|Bender with Homer Videos Fry Meets Bender In A Suicide Booth Blackjack and Hookers (BENDER!!) Trivia *Bender's full name was never revealed until Season 3. *Of all of the voices on the show, Bender's voice was the most difficult to cast. This is because none of the creators and crew were sure what a robot should sound like yet. So they had every voice actor who auditioned also audition for the role of Bender. Even David X. Cohen was suggested for the role. *His voice actor, John DiMaggio originally auditioned with Bender's voice for Professor Farnsworth. Among the bases for the voice were the character of Taggart from the Mel Brooks movie Blazing Saddles and DiMaggio's original character "Charlie the Sausage Lover". In the commentary for "Spanish Fry", David X. Cohen joked about it also being "90 parts John DiMaggio". *Bender's original, designated name is "Bending Unit 22" which is a reference to his full name "Bender Bending Rodriguez" because it has 22 letters. *Bender's e-mail address is "bender@iloveBender.com". *It is recommended that Bender must only run on 5 gigawatts. *Interestingly enough, Bender appears to have been an entirely different robot before having met Fry. They meet when Bender is (at the very least) guilty and willing to kill himself over his dismay at finding out that the girders he had been bending were for suicide booths. However, after Bender bends the bars keeping them from escaping Leela, Bender declares that from then on he will live his life only for him and do only what he wants to do. This may, however, just be an overlook by the writers of Futurama simply for the sake of introducing Fry to the drastic changes the future has brought (booths that are as ubiquitous as phone booths for suicide; walking, talking robots). **This sudden change could be explained by the electric shock Bender received shortly before bending the bars. Not only did it altered his programming, it changed his opinions on various things as well. **A year later however, Bender presents a picture of himself when he was only a month old with a bottle of beer and a cigar, showing he has always been a "precocious little scamp". *Bender's apartment number is "00100100". This is a binary representation of the ASCII character '$' or 36 in decimal. *Bender's serial number is 2716057. This can be expressed as the sum of 2 cubes. Specifically, 9523 + (-951)3. *Additionally, he seems to be the 1729th unit produced by his "mommy". *The word "bender" can refer to a drinking spree, hinting at Bender's heavy alcoholism. *Bender's head contains a 6502 Microprocessor, and his buttocks an Athlon II. **After Cubert overclocked Bender's buttocks, Bender discovers that he has "an extra processor in his compartment of mystery". *Bender dies at the end of both of his what-if scenarios in each "Anthology of Interest" and both have one of the characters saying "Goodnight, sweet prince" (Fry in the first and Farnsworth in the second) to Bender when he dies. *His self-destruct code is "1A2B3". However, this appears to cause only his head to self-destruct, leaving the rest of his body intact and functional. This is a reference to the self-destruct codes of the USS Enterprise from Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" and the film Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. However, the final code that must be entered is "0 0 0 Destruct 0" which leads to certain destruction. *Bender cannot have magnets attached to his head, or it will "screw up his inhibition unit", thus causing him to sing crazy variations of folk songs. *Apparently stole the Prime Minister of Norway's arm. *Despite Bender being made of various metals as hard as iron and titanium, humans and other organic organisms seem to have little to no difficulty harming his metal body using only their fists and feet. *His birthstone is Robobium. *He is able to simultaneously reattach each of his severed arms with the other. *He cannot get up when he is knocked on his back. At least not until he learns how to from the majestic turtle. *When he say kill all humans he always whisper expect one: FRY *His antenna interferes with satellite televisions, along with some cellphones. *Bender has referred to his antenna as 'Little Bender.' It is the robot equivalent of his manhood. *Along with Fry and Leela, he appears in all episodes of the series. *No one can say he doesn't own John Laraquette's Spine. *In addition, he seems to own the skeletal remains of Charlamagne, as shown in the episode "Jurassic Bark". *Bender has Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666", as hinted in the episode "The Honking". *Bender is the most evil robot in Futurama, as acknowledged by Robot Santa Claus and the Robot Devil. *Bender has named his hands "Grabby and Squeezy", and his footcups "Stompy and Smashy". *Bender's favorite cause of death is being crushed to death by a big rig driven by The Incredible Hulk. *In Firefox 3, if you type "about:robots" into the address bar, a page with several cultural references to robots is displayed. The fourth bullet point says "Robots have shiny metal posteriors which should not be bitten." *His vanity plate reads “1 DVS BSTD” (one devious bastard). *If one does not count the Professor's adverb-only line in "Bender's Game" and everyone's repeated one-word line in Into the Wild Green Yonder, Bender says the last sentence in all 4 films: "Well, we're boned" , "I love you, meatbags!" , "Whip harder, Professor!" , "Into the breach, meatbags. Or not, whatever" . *Bender's waste management facilities may convert material he consumes into bricks. *Bender's mighty robot powers allow him to get sick of things much quicker than humans. *Bender is said to be roughly 500 pounds in "Gender Bender" but in Into the Wild Green Yonder he says he is 2 tons. Despite this, he is shown as being easily lifted and carried by Fry in "Ghost in the Machines", suggesting that he may be significantly lighter than either of the above figures. *He goes into sleep mode whenever there is too much exposition. *Bender has appeared in Family Guy, The Simpsons and The Cleveland Show. *He has referred to his chest compartment as his "compartment of mystery". *He can automatically open and close his chest door at will. *Bender was featured on the front cover of all the Futurama DVDs, until Volume 6. *Even though his head has been shown to function as a camera many times before (the first time being in the episode "When Aliens Attack"), he still carries around his own portable camera (with film!) to remember "neat" events. *He owns a black-handled switchblade, which he often uses to sharpen wooden sticks to use for protection while in prison. *Bender can be considered the Futurama equivalent of Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, ''though Homer Simpson is less likely to behave badly. **Bender's voice actor John DiMiaggio also plays Jake the Dog from ''Adventure Time and coincidentally both characters share many similarities. **Bender is very similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, another animated series created by Matt Groening. Interestingly, they both finally meet each other in the crossover episode, Simpsorama. **This is further evidenced in the what-if scenario in "Anthology of Interest II" when Bender is transformed into a human, he has a similar face and wears a white shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Vandals Category:Futurama Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mascots Category:Cheater Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Gamblers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Pimps Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Gangsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Parents Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Hegemony Category:Dimwits Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Insecure Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil